cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Also called RA3, it is the newest installment of the Red Alert series. Plot The sequel to the previous Red Alert game, the game deals with the conflict between the three main superpowers and their vie for world power. The Soviets, Allies, and the newest fraction, The Empire of the Rising Sun, duke it out for total control of the world, depending on the fraction. The USSR is on the verge of collapse. The Soviet leaders devise a cunning plan to travel back time and associate the Allies top scientist who helped the Allies win the war, Albert Einstein. The plan is a success, of so the Soviets think. By killing Einstein, the nuclear bomb was never developed, so the Soviets lost there nuclear capabilities. Not only that, the Allis are as powerful as before. And thanks the Soviets intervention to the time stream, a new empire has arisen to the east, the Empire of the Rising Sun. And they are right at the Soviets doorstep..... The Allied hero Tanya is still present, but others such as Boris and Yuri are replaced by Yuriko and Natasha. This time the Empire wants to take over the world, instead of the USSR. The Allied and the Soviet forces rally their forces to stop the Empire from taking over the entire planet. Changes to the RA2 units Returning Allied Units *Dolphin: They use punishing sonic waves to wipe out enemies. *Attack Dog: The attack dog can stun infantry by barking. *Aircraft Carrier: Can carry 5 planes instead of 3 hornets. *Tanya: Has a new invention called the time belt. The belt allows Tanya to slow down time to make a quick escape. Also, Tanya can destroy tanks and ships with C4, like in Yuris Revenge. *Spy: Infiltrates enemy bases to cause all sorts of mayhem and confusion. Includes: shutting down power, stealing credits, etc. *Engineer: Might have health kits, all other engineer abilities apply, such as: fixing bridges, capturing buildings, creating bunkers, etc. *Multi-gunner IFV: The return of the IFV, only it fires volleys of rockets. *Mirage Tank: The Mirage tank returns, with some new surprises as well. Some of these include being able to shield multiple units from sight, it's spectrum cannon can fire a tightly focused packet of deadly protons, among others. *Assault Destroyer: Once a anti-ship unit, but now acts as a tank destroyer and Heavy Assault Tank. Returning Soviet Units *Engineer: Armed with a pistol for minimal protection, and can build bunkers. *Tesla Trooper: Fires deadly electrical attacks, ant-tank unit. *Terror Drone: Can now swim to attack water based units and rumored to have an electric attack. *Conscript: The Soviet primary infantry has been made even deadlier, with the addition of Molotov Cocktails. These powerful grenades can scramble a group of infantry in seconds, and also works will against slow moving targets and garrisons. *Flak Trooper: Anti-aircraft unit. It's flak gun also does damage to ground targets and got mines. *MCV: The MCV also has a new ability in the Soviets fight against it's enemies, it can now deploy over water. *Kirov: The Kirov returns once again to strike fear into the hearts if Imperialists and Allied forces alike. If it tries to use its special ability it will take damage *MiG: The MiG received a overhaul, and is now pure anti-aircraft unit. *Dreadnought: Fires V4s screaming to your base. If it tries to increase its rate of fire it will take damage. *Apocalypse Tank: The Apocalypse Tank is now a fully anti-tank unit like the Tank Destroyer. It has also received some upgrades as well in it's Grinders and Magnetic Harpoon. New Allied Units *Peacekeeper: Keeping the peace is this unit's personal mission. And with it's shotgun and full body armor, the Peacekeeper doesn't have a problem doing just that. Also rumored to clear Garrisons. *Javelin Soldier: The replacement for the Guardian GI. These units carry rocket launchers, and can fire there unguided missles with impressive skill. *Guardian Tank: New MBT that in groups can defeat even Apocalypse Tanks. *Cryocopter: A technological wonder, the Cryocopter can fire a unique laser that freezes enemy units into solid ice and also shrinks them. *Apollo Fighter: Currently in use through out the world, the Apollo fighter is known to rule the skies. *Century Bomber: Known to level ground targets like the Kirov. *Athena Cannon: Named after the Greek god of wisdom, the Athena Cannon is armed with a satellite communications array. The Athena Cannon can send the coordinates of an enemy or building to a orbiting solar cannon, which destroys the selected target. *Riptide ACV: Able to carry 5 infantry, the Riptide ACV is armed with machine guns and torpedos to take down anything that stands in it's way. It is amphibious like the GDI Amphibious APCs. *Vindicator: The Vindicator is the standard aircraft of the Allies during RA3. They are armed with laser-guided bombs, which can deal heavy damage to a large group of units. *Hydrofoil: Pure anti-air power, can also jam the weapons of enemies New Soviet units *Combat Engineer: Will shoot at infantry. *War Bear: Will make a stunning roar that will stun infantry, making it easy for the attack bear to kill them in one hit. *Natasha: The new Soviet Commando unit, she replaces Boris, the previous commando unit. She is armed with a sniper rifle. *Bullfrog: Amphibious APC that is armed with AA weapons only. It's man cannon can launch units into the enemies base. *Hammer Tank: A unique tank in it's own right, the Hammer tank has a one-size-fits-all weapons port that in use with it's "leech cannon", can steal the weapon of the downed enemy unit. It is the backbone of the Soviet army. *Sputnik: The equivalent of the Allied Prospector. It is made for quick deployment of outposts and is amphibious. *V4 Rocket Launcher: The next step in Soviet rocket research, the V4 is able to launch ballistic rockets at great distances and hit there intended targets. The V4 can also launch cluster missiles. *Stingray: Amphibious vehicle that is armed with tesla coils, it can discharge electricity when in the water to damage water based units, such as Dolphins. It can also deploy legs to walk on land. *Sickle: Powerful and ant-infantry walker, that can also do a powerful jump to crush enemy troops. *Ore Collector: Is also amphibious and boasts more armor. *Twinblade: The Soviet's new anti-surface unit, this copter can destroy the toughest of buildings with no problem. The Twinblade also has enough power to carry tanks as well. *Akula Sub: From the waters of Russia, comes the Soviets newest battle sub. Armed with target-seeking torpedos, this sub specializes in anti-ship operations. Empire A new playable technologically advanced faction, their technology rivals even the Allies. This Faction is bent on world domination, much like the USSR in the past. *Imperial Warrior: The Empire of the Rising Sun's fearless infantry. These warriors will gladly lay down there lives if to better serve their Empire. They are armed with superheated slug launchers and beam katanas. Also rumored to clear Garrisons. *Tankbuster: A very unique infantry unit, the Tankbuster is armed with plasma cutters that can melt even the toughest tank armor. They also have a curious ability to to burrow themselves in the ground to ambush enemies. *Imperial Engineer: These engineers sacrifice body armor for increased running. *Burst Drone: Same as dogs and Bears only these robots fly and detect Spies. *Shinobi: The Empire's shadowy saboteurs, these ninja-like units specialize in everything from spying and information gathering, to assignations and sabotage. *Rocket Angel: The female elite soldiers of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Rocket Angel uses advanced Photon rocket swarm-pods and wrist mounted paralyzer whips that paralyze the intended target. The special exo-skeleton battle suit they use in battle also helps the Rocket Angel fly, and bring doom to any enemy from the sky. *Yuriko: At first glance, the young woman know as Yuriko Omega would look the same as any school girl. The truth however, is far from that assumption. Yuriko is the sole survivor of a brutal program that was designed to reduce to ERS's dependence on technology. She was transformed, and now wields incredible physic power. She is the Empire's commando unit. *Tsunami Tank: The Tsunami tank is the ERS primary attack tank. Although it's armor and weapon is relatively weak, the tank can activate it's Kagami armor that deploys namomachines to take the blunt of the attack against it. It is also light enough to cross oceans. *Mecha Tengu: A very complicated piece of machinery, it has the ability to transform, literally, into a jet or walker. It is armed with dual plasma autocannons. The Mecha Tengu deals well against infantry. *Jet Tengu: The jet transformation of the Mecha Tengu. It holds it's own in air to air confrontations. *Sea Wing: Very similar to the Tengu series, with it's ability to transform. It is a anti-aircraft sub in this transformation. *Yari: The Yari is a suicidal attack sub, developed by the ERS. It is driven by the Empire's most loyal pilots, who will lay down there lives for the Empire's ambitions. *Sky Wing: An anti-surface unit, the Sky wing is praised for it's speed and firepower. It transforms into the deadly Sea Wing. *Shogun Battleship: The Empire's colossal battle ship. The Shogun's main cannons can easily rid apart the strongest of armor. Not only that, the Shogun can even ram ships into submission because of it's incredible size and armor. *Striker VX: An anti-aircraft walker, it has the fire power to take down Century bombers and even Kirovs. *Chopper VX: A deadly anti-surface helicopter like the Soviet Twinblade. Only it relies on missiles, not heavy machine guns in combat. *Wave Force Artillery: A heavy artillery unit, it's sonic cannon can literary shake apart enemy structures and slow moving units. *Naginata Cruiser: A scourge to all enemy vessels who oppose the Empire's rule, the Naginata helped capture the waters north of the Soviet Union. The Naginata Cruisers are able to fire up to 5 semi-guided torpedos at the same time. *King Oni: Rival of the Apocalypse and Assault Destroyers, it's incredible size lets it destroy tanks easily. The primary weapons of the King Oni are located in it's "eyes". *Shogun Executioner: Same as King Oni only it has three Bodies on 3 legs and it got extremely powerful blades. Base building Battlecast Primetime explains that base building will be very different in Red Alert 3. The Allies need two MCVs in order to use the build tabs. The Soviet will build their structures differently from the Allies, but will have crusher cranes like the GDI and Nod cranes. The Empire must deploy Nanocores to build bases. Unit Voices The units are rumored to have some RA2 Voices including, Were Pinned Down. See Also Red Alert 1 Red Alert 2 Real World War III Battlecast Primetime: CNC TV Show that talks about CNC. Category:Games